Beekeeper's Son
by jamba
Summary: The birds and the bees was never really a topic I understood. All I got from it, is that as a 'bee' I will pollinate as many 'flowers' as I see fit. But somehow, that made me a home wrecking, boyfriend stealing sl*t. Whatever, there are five sides to one story. This is mine. MoriOc, TamaHaru. Rated M: Language, Promiscuity, Lemons N' Limes.
1. prologue

**project: **Beekeeper's Sons  
**disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters in it.  
**summary: **The birds and the bees was never really a topic I understood. All I got from it, is that as a 'bee' I will pollinate as many 'flowers' as I see fit. But somehow, that made me a home wrecking, boyfriend stealing sl*t. Whatever, there are five sides to one story.

**pairings: **MoriOc, some TamaHaru

* * *

**prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When I was in seventh grade, my history teacher was once asked what he thought I was truly like. He told the class that I was kind, sweet, and caring.

The class had never laughed so hard in their life. I'm serious, one kid even laughed his self into an asthma attack.

For the record, I am none of those things. If I had to describe myself in one word, it would be a slut. However, that term makes me sound really, really cheap. I prefer "One who is generous with her erotic charm".

Say it out loud, makes me sound almost like a _Host_.

But really, contrary to popular belief, I am not as promiscuous as my peers make me seem. I would never sell my body for money, however a nice tip could go towards my new shoe-fund.

You can't be mad at me, after all, you don't even know my story. Which, now that I think about it I should be telling you. I am getting ahead of myself, as if it hasn't happened before.

Before I was a harlot, I was simply a flirt, a player, a heartbreaker. Even after that, you can say I was a whore without the slut qualities.

You see, when I had first moved here – to Japan, I mean - I was about twelve and puberty had begun to hit. My chest was growing, but at the time I was a mere a-cup. There's no fun there, so I sassed up my look a bit.

By sassed up, I mean I stuffed my bra and wore butt-pads so I could look grown. I even started wearing lipstick. I was that girl in your middle school who you thought was shared by the entire soccer ball team.

Sorry to burst your bubble, but even if that had been my goal at the time I'm sure your _**'crush'**_ couldn't even get erect.

I'm pretty sure I was a tad bit Les-bi-honest around that time, though. I don't know. I remember playing seven minutes in heaven with at least five girls and one boy. I remember this, because I was locked in the closet with Ayanokoji – who by the way turned horribly girl-crazy.

I think that's why she probably attacked Haruhi, 'cause you know. Contrary to popular belief, Haruhi has more feminine qualities than she does masculine. A blazer does not hide curves, and I would know. I tried.

I wonder if you guys might understand where I'm coming from if you knew I was one of the four 'darker-toned' students that attended Ouran.

No, I'm not a ganguro. That looks disgusting. I'm just of the African American variety – even though that variety doesn't particularly exist in Japan.

Whatever.

Back to the topic, though. There are fives sides to this story; My side, his side, the positive side, the negative side and the right side. I really should tell you my side. I'm not a home wrecking, boyfriend stealing slut. I swear to tell the truth, and nothing but the truth.

By the power vested in me, I promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth – or as true as I think it should be…

P.S.: I'm not even wearing a vest…


	2. o1

**project: **Beekeeper's Sons  
**disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the characters in it.  
**summary: **The birds and the bees was never really a topic I understood. All I got from it, is that as a 'bee' I will pollinate as many 'flowers' as I see fit. But somehow, that made me a home wrecking, boyfriend stealing sl*t. Whatever, there are five sides to one story.

**pairings:** MoriOc some TamaHaru

* * *

**chapter o1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Every girl, woman, man, boy and child envy me. Would you like to know why?

I have had sexual intercourse with _every single host_, including Haruhi. Beg to differ all you want, it's true.

And excuse me for jumping ahead a couple centuries, but this is where the story starts.

I know the way everyone works. Say a couple words, make it sound genuine and they'll feel guilty for not returning your imaginary feelings. Everything goes uphill from there.

The only one I didn't have to 'work my magic' on was Kyouya, and that's because with Kyouya, all I had to say was it was a "business proposition".

I'm a harlot, a loose-lipped woman, a Jezebel, a floozy, and the worst part of it all was that I carried those names with vigor.

In the eyes of many, you could say I was the first female host after Haruhi – but that's between you and I. I know how to charm people, and I charm people when I want something from them.

You can say collateral if that's the term you would deem worthy. I can't find a real word for what I would call this. It's not prostitution – I don't literally take money.

Let me tell you how it started so you know where my Host infatuation came from.

_I was in the library studying. There was a midterm coming up, and after the midterm – spring break. I was more excited about the free lays I would be getting, rather than the thought of no school for a week or two._

_I heard the sound of a piano playing. The sound was faint but I knew it was a piano, spite the fact that I haven't heard one in my whole life-except on TV and stuff like that. This noise was the sound of icicles and little sleigh bells mixed into one impacting combination._

_I felt the sadness of the music seep into my body slowly and spread throughout my veins. The magic of the sound drew my curiosity and I slowly advanced toward the door, afraid that this was a dream and one wrong step would waver the music._

_Peeking into the hallway, I noticed it was empty – but of course it would be. School was over, club activities were over and the school was left to close. _

_I followed the sound, I wanted to know who produced the sound, the bittersweet sadness and agony. After awhile of trailing around corners and long hallways, I reached a door._

_Music Room 3._

_This was the host room, and the hosts usually leave together. Or so I had thought. I pushed opened the door with a slight creak of its hinges and peeked in._

_Tamaki Suoh, 2__nd__ year – the headmaster's son was bent over a large white grand piano. His fingers danced across the keys, and a sad smile took it's place on his pale – but somehow never pasty face._ _His fingers kept flying so fast I could barely keep up to his beautiful, yet haunting pace. Across the notes, black keys, white keys, he played even with his eyes closed. And with the ending, he had his fingers relaxed and pressed less pressure on the keys as the ending faded quietly, and softly._

_Then he'd whispered the name of his fellow host, one we all know. _

"_Haruhi," _

_Putting two and two together, I pressed my shoulder against the wall, keeping the door open with my foot. I suppose he heard the shifting of my feet – I don't know, I never asked. He turned around and perked up._

"_Oh! Princess, what are you doing here so late? You should be home, preparing for your slumber." He called to me. I cocked my head slightly. Tamaki was the princely type._

"_How could I sleep knowing that the King of Love has a broken heart?" I asked him, walking forward. His violet eyes widened slightly, before he smiled again. "Would you care to talk?" _

_He turned around in his piano chair, lavender blazer discarded. I stayed at the door prepared to leave if he'd declined. When he hadn't said anything but looked at the tiles of the floor, I moved forward, closing the door behind me._

_I sat in a chair nearby, still far from where he was. "It's okay, princess. I don't bite. You can move closer." He said. I moved from where I was and went to him, standing by the piano, almost out of his peripheral vision. _

"_What's bothering you?" I asked after a minute or two. His eyes had gotten big, almost as if he were a lost puppy. He hung his head low, almost if he were ashamed. _

"_Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?" He asked me. I pressed my lips together, thinking about it. "Sounds funny coming from the host club king, right? After all, I love everyone. Even you, princess."_

'_Even you, princess'. Somehow, that stung. As if I couldn't be loved – but I knew that wasn't particularly true because at the time I'd been getting letters. Or at least, I didn't think it were true. But I didn't say anything, I continued to let him speak.  
"I love Haruhi. Does that make me a bad father?" He asked, now looking directly at me. I gave a small smile and giggled._

"_You aren't her father, Tamaki. That's a persona you made up because you hadn't realized your feelings were deeper than you thought. It's okay." I told him. His eyes softened. _

"_This has got to be the longest crush ever," He said laughing lightly. Then his expression changed. "I want her to want me."_

_I put my hand on his shoulder softly. "I don't know if there's anything I can do about that. But, would it help if I wanted you?" _

_His eyes softened again. "That's a nice thing to say, princess, but –"_

"_No, Tamaki. I don't want you in that way. I don't want a relationship with you. But you want Haruhi – who is oblivious to your feelings as well as her own. You two would be cute together, but if I role play Haruhi this once do you think you'd be able to handle it?" I offered._

_His eyes widened, and a smile sprung across his face. He agreed, and that was when Tamaki and I had sex. _

_On the white grand piano in music room three. _

_He'd screamed out Haruhi's name during climax. After cleaning up, he'd gotten redressed and explained to me that he wasn't homosexual. _

_He told me how Haruhi was a female, and that she'd broken a vase a year ago which made her owe the club. After paying off her debt, she agreed to stay with the club anyway._

_He told me Haruhi was a beautiful person, she helped people out and although slightly clueless he was in love with her._

_On my way out, he thanked me. For what, I may never know, but I took it in stride that I think I had helped someone. _

_The Host Club King, Tamaki Suoh, no less._


End file.
